Stargate: Behind Their Backs
by Alpha Omega Protocol
Summary: Playing with fire! When will we learn? A risk that could be deadly! What is in-store for Earth and Pegasus galaxy? Short story for fan fiction competition.


Behind Their Backs  
by  
Alpha Omega Protocol

In a starry darkness of space a few figures were visible. A gate most prominent in its beauty, and design. No planet near. For why was a there a gate there? The answer is unknown, but those that came in a ship, that appeared to be there but wasn't, were looking for something dangerous. A ship had disturbed the peace of space, and it was as grand as it was deadly. You can't quite see it, but out of the corner of your eye you see a faint distortion of space where it should lay.

Now the figures that are visible, a curious thought would run through the minds of all that could seem them. Frozen. A single word would describe them, but frozen is ample. The ship disabled its active cloak and relied on its passive cloak of its armor. This passive cloaking armor seemed to bend light around the ship, but the ship was still visible if you focused your eye. From the faint outline one could tell the ship itself was of daedalus class design.

The ship moved toward each of the frozen figures. One by one a bright light appeared in their place and the figures were no more. Where did they go? Oh, you wonder too? Well hold your horses! I will tell you! Inside the ship of course! Where else would they be?! Now, now just listen I will tell you the rest of the tale!

Inside the ship the frozen figures were arranged as statues waiting. Inside a containment cell that would hold the frozen figures kind. An officer, in completely black uniform, walked in from the guarded entrance. His face shown years of hard service, and a presence that you could notice a mile away! Another man arrived behind him, this one in a suit and tie. They both looked at the frozen figures, and nodded to a soldier that pressed a red button. Power flowed into the cell and into the figures themselves!

"You don't think this is a good idea Colonel Draconis?" asked the man in the suit.

"I have my reservations, but I will do what I am ordered too. We will give them our request and see what they want in return." His face was completely unreadable to the man in the suit.

"Good, just know that the IOA debated for a long time before authorizing this mission. If successful this mission will help us become rulers of galaxies!" He seemed ecstatic as he watched the figures seemed to gain a little life.

After an hour the figures walked in the containment cell. The others stared at one of their own. The looks filled with bittersweet hatred. They understood why they were betrayed, but yet they held their grudges. After a little while the one, who was the focus of the ire, approached the two prominent figures outside the cell.

"I am Dr. Weir." Said the one.

"We know and we know who the others are also." Stated the man in the suit, and then pointing at himself he said, "I am Howard Freeman, and my colleague here is Col. Draconis. We have a proposition for you, Dr. Weir, and your associates."

"Was this proposition so important you would risk awakening Asurans?" Asked Dr. Weir as she moved to the wall of the cell touching it briefly to feel the containment shield. The others moved and spoke.

"She does not speak for us! You have saved us from a dreadful sleep. What is this proposition?" asked a female Asuran.

"Your race was wiped out, but we need your help to rebuild it. We would like you to ally yourselves with us, and help us wipe out the Wraith or any other threat that comes against the Tau'ri" replied Mr. Freeman. All of their minds were a-buzz in calculations.

"We do not seek war, but ascension," replied another in the group this one was male.

"We know, and we know that you need access to Atlantis to continue your research. Which we will supply access to it, if you help us. Create others to take over task of recreating your race, and then seek out ascension." They debated, but Dr. Weir starred at Mr. Freeman and asked him a question.

"Who are you with Mr. Freeman?"

"The IOA, Dr. Weir. The offer is valid, and we will keep our end of the bargain."

"Great! Are the IOA going behind the backs of Stargate Command again?"

"Sometimes things need to be kept in the dark."

"Let me guess you will want us to make the Asurans loyal to the IOA?" She starred into his eyes with such ferocity that he looked away as he answered.

"We cannot have the Asurans attacking us again, and we do need your help! We would prefer loyalty to the IOA and SGC. We have left for Atlantis, and will be there soon." The other Asurans spoke to Mr. Freeman.

"We will do this, but we figured out last time that we may need Tau'ri physical bodies in order to ascend. Can you provide us with bodies?"

"We have made contact with a race that excels in that area, the Asgard." Mr. Freeman smiled.

"The Asgard?" asked Dr. Weir, "but they are destroyed!"

"There is a lost tribe you could say. They are native to the Pegasus galaxy. Atlantis had an encounter with them. It didn't end too well, but one of our ships went to the place where it happened. We formed an alliance with them. They help us, and we will help them against the Wraith. They have dabbled a bit in human cloning. And can probably help you get transferred to a cloned body."

"We agree then, but can't we be let out of this cell?" Asked the Asurans.

"I disagree, Asgard that have dabbled in such things aren't the Asgard that I know of. I refuse to be party to this."

The Colonel motioned for Dr. Weir to follow him to isolated corner of the cell. "Dr. Weir, we need your help with this. You need to help make sure that they do what they promised to do. One betrayed us before, and I would like to give your group a second chance. Now realize, Atlantis is on Earth! The Wraith almost destroyed Earth, and Atlantis had to be recalled to Earth to help fight of the Wraith. I won't get into the details, but you will be insuring the success of your former people. We just need you to keep a watchful eye on your associates."

"Fine then Colonel, but I am not happy about this." Dr. Weir realizing that she is the only one that can help out her past people. If Atlantis is on Earth then the wraith must be winning…

"Thank you Dr. Weir," said the Colonel sincerely, "let's head to the others now." The Colonel winked at Mr. Freeman telling him that it was a success.

"You will be released, and remember to keep your promise!" As Mr. Freeman finished the containment shield shut off and an entrance in the cell opened. "Also you will have to change your faces and voices so you aren't recognized by anyone on Atlantis. We know you can do this, and would help insure you remain undiscovered."

"Acknowledged." The Asurans changed their faces and voices. Dr. Weir did the same, but she was already thinking of a plan of her own. She didn't really trust these men, and she promised herself that if anything came up she will do what is best for the Tau'ri.

* * *

Some time later Atlantis had already gone back to the Pegasus galaxy with several new Earth ships. They were discovered by the Wraith after they had chosen a new planet as their base of operations. The Wraith in the absence of Atlantis had unified under a single Wraith Queen. This queen unleashed hell against the Tau'ri. Ships fell on both sides. Atlantis was under heavy attack constantly. In this great time of need did we see the promise fulfilled. The recreated Asurans emerged in time to save Atlantis and what was left of the Tau'ri fleet. The originals or 'Creators' as the new Asurans called them had been given human clones. The Asgard helped transfer their consciousness into the bodies. They had ascended. Dr. Weir ended up helping as planned by Col. Draconis, and Mr. Freeman. The future of this galaxy is unknown, but at least the city of the ancestors was saved and a new hope in the fight against the Wraith.


End file.
